


Ranboo and Niki, what could go wrong

by Lyno003



Series: This Is Home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003
Summary: Turns out Ranboo is quite the protector
Series: This Is Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Ranboo and Niki, what could go wrong

Niki, they've come to agree, is off limits, and not in the sense of romantic relationships, but more of whatever Wilbur and Dream had going on, Niki was to be excluded from it.

It started off small, Wilbur pranks Dream, Sapnap gets Tommy. It worked well for both groups.

Dream’s team was the Dream Team, consisting of Dream, Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost even though Bad sometimes teamed against the trio with Ant and his own little group (Skeppy and Sam were usually dragged into this).

The L’Manbergians were Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, Fundy and Niki. The older two had been friends since they were kids and then they met Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo. Niki was the missing piece of their friend group and she found herself fitting in nicely.

Then Schlatt came and tried to form his own little group while trying to take Tubbo and Fundy from Wilbur with an exchange student from Mexico that went either by Quackity or Alex. Given the fact that Schlatt had the softest of soft spots for Wilbur, Schlatt and Quackity were allowed into ‘L’Manberg’, which was just the farthest corner table in the cafeteria.

Puffy and Karl were the new addition to the Dream Team. Puffy, a stark white haired girl, took on the sisterly role that the Dream Team lacked. Punz, a long time unofficial member of the DT, had quickly taken on the younger brother role along with Sapnap and Dream.

Karl was Sapnap’s ‘boyfriend’ but it was just an excuse to keep the blonde near him at all times, especially when he saw the way Quackity started eyeing Karl.

Then Purpled and Ranboo sort of shoved themselves into the picture when Tubbo and Tommy were paired up with them for a history project. Said project was also when they met Technoblade, Ranboo’s neighbor.

Now back to Niki.

After being caught in a ‘Pet War’ which really was just Sapnap fooling around with one of Niki’s stuffed animal keychains that he accidentally beheaded and hid away.

Niki, now on a warpath, had done some things to Sapnap’s own keychains and it was decided by both ‘leaders’ that unless they wanted some emotional trauma, Niki was to be excluded from all and any events because man, she was terrifying.

This also meant that she was the middle man, most decisions on both groups depended on her.

If the two groups were stuck between, say, going to the park or going to the arcade, it was up Niki to make the final decision. She usually fell for the favor of her L’Manbergians but sometimes running around ( or away from Dream when he wants to play manhunt) in the park was what she wanted to do.

As a rule, they couldn’t complain.

* * *

It wasn’t odd to see Niki strolling down the halls of their school without at least one of the boys with her. Sometimes it was Sapnap, wanting to kill time and walking Niki to class or Punz talking to her about the latest on going jokes between their groups. On occasion its Dream, wanting some quiet from his usual loud group of friends.

But today, a new boy was behind her, a mix of nervous excitement in his voice as he spoke softly to Niki. Niki nodded along to whatever the tall boy was saying as they approached her locker. He had some of her books in his hands, when they were suddenly slapped out of his hands.

Niki whirled around, finding the culprits wearing a smug grin as Ranboo, a new addition to their group, looked at her in surprise, his eyes blinking at her owlishly. Niki recognized the problematic trio. They were always causing trouble and trying to get the boys in trouble by instigating fights. She couldn’t count the amount of times the boys have gotten detention or threatened with suspension because of this trio.

“What the hell?” Niki snapped, bending down to help Ranboo pick up the books. They were promptly slapped out of their hands and Niki felt her patience thinning.

“What? Going to run to Wilbur or Dream to come save you?” One of them taunted before looking her up and down, “Fucking whore, you probably get passed around like a toy don’t you?”

Niki frowned, getting up and facing him. “What the fuck is your obsession with them anyway? Do mommy and daddy not pay enough attention to you? Is that it?” She looked him up and down, “It’s almost as if you're in love with them.” She raised an eyebrow, staring him down.

She bent down to help Ranboo when she was yanked backwards and a surprised yelp escaped her. She looked up and saw the guy tightly holding her hair. Ranboo let out a surprised gasp as he quickly stood up to try and help. He was held back by the other guys as the leader glared at Niki, his hands still in her hair.

“Let her go.” Ranboo yelled, trying to get the guys off of him. He let out a panicked sound when the guy raised his hand, ready to hit Niki. Ranboo cursed, stepping hard on the guy’s foot. The guy yelled and Ranboo punched him as hard as he could. The other guy seemed surprised before running towards Ranboo.

Niki fought against the guy, scratching his hands before hearing a loud thud. She looked over and saw the second guy collapse like a sack of potatoes. Ranboo dropped the book before football tackling the guy holding Niki.

The guy let out a surprised shout as he was toppled over. He fought against Ranboo, but Ranboo was quicker, delivering some punches before quickly getting off of him and grabbing Niki. The two booked it down the hall, taking a sharp turn into the library.

Luckily, Techno and Will were there, discussing something as Ranboo somehow managed to jump over the table and slide under it.

“Oh god, I think I’m gonna throw up.” Ranboo whined, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Techno gave them a slightly concerned look as Niki tried to fix her hair. She inhaled sharply as her scalp burned.

“What just happened?” Wilbur asked, still trying to process Ranboo jumping over the table.

The kid was six foot six, there should be no reason he was able to not only jump over the table but slide under it. 

Techno scooted back, seeing Ranboo laying down on his back. He tilted his head, noticing that Ranboo had a busted lip and a blooming bruise on his cheek. He looked back at Niki and saw her massaging her scalp.

“Ranboo, why do you have a busted lip?” Techno asked. Ranboo groaned, carefully sliding out from under the table. He brought a hand up to his lip and grimaced when a streak of blood appeared on his hand. 

“Those bastards kept messing with us and one of them pulled my hair. Ranboo fought the three of them off and we ran.” Niki supplied as Ranboo fussed over his injuries. Techno had pulled out his first aid kit and was helping him out.

“The footballers?” Wilbur asked, before turning to Ranboo, “You took on the three of them???”

Niki seemed to glow, “He tackled the leader, flattened him like a pancake and went ham on his face, I think he looks worse than Ran does.”

Techno, the one who had taken a quick liking to the younger boy, glowed with pride. 

Wilbur still seemed to be in shock, the bastards were on the football team and Ranboo was a lanky teenager who couldn’t hold eye contacts for a few seconds.

“That’s like four Dreams jumping on you.” 

Ranboo winced, “It sure felt like it.” He turned to Niki, “Are you all right? He pulled you pretty hard.”

Niki grinned, “I’m fine, it’s just a little ache.” She reassured, ignoring the way her head was throbbing. Techno shook his head, digging through his kit before handing her some ibuprofen. She wordlessly took them, drinking some of Wilbur’s water to chase them down.

The two spent the rest of their time with Wilbur and Techno, deciding that being with the two was way safer than going out.

If the three bastards showed up to school the next day even more beat up and Wilbur and Techno’s knuckles were bruised, Ranboo and Niki said nothing, letting the two have their moment.


End file.
